InuYasha's Coming of Age
by Lady-Sttar
Summary: InuYasha is in an unusually foul mood, even for him. The others are worried. Female demons seem drawn to his scent. Can the gang fight them off and find out the truth about Inuyasha’s foul mood? Will Kagome be able to tame Inuyasha’s heat or will he b
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Inuyasha FanFiction, so be nice :) Oh by the way I do not own Inuyasha... but if you happen to be selling I happen to be interested in buying... yummy.....

-------------

"He's been really cranky today." Kagome whispered.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha stomped ahead like a bull looking for something to ramp.

"Maybe we ought to just give him some space. Every little thing seems to be-"Miroku was cut off by Shippo running ahead to jump onto Inuyasha's back. Shippo tugged at Inuyasha's white ears.

"I WANT TO STOP!" Shrieked Shippo.

"NO! Don't yell in my ears!" Inuyasha pulled Shippo off and tossed him into the bushes. Kagome sighed and picked up Shippo.

"I think you are right Miroku, we should just let him be for right now.." Whispered Kagome.

"He's been like this for the past 5 days! And he is only getting worse!" cried Shippo.

Inuyasha felt like his skin was burning, he was perspiring more, and bright light was starting to bother him. He was panting, and it wasn't from the effort of walking. He was anxious and wanted to run; running lead to exhaustion, which granted him easy sleep at night. However, he was stuck at this slow pace because everyone seemed to drag behind him. Worse Kagome's scent had been stronger than usual, perhaps he was just noticing it more, but the very feel of it seemed to make his fever worse. His skin prickled. Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear its haze.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

"WHAT?!" He collided with the ground feeling sharp claws burrow into his skin. He looked up into two crystal blue eyes. The female demon smelled the air above him.

"Oh, you are very ready." She smiled sweetly and licked his chin, tasting the salt of his sweat. Her body rested on top of his, pinning one arm beneath her breasts, she restrained his other hand with her grasp. A feeling of numbness came over him mixed with anticipation and dread.

"Get the hell off of him!" Kagome threatened. The female nipped at his jaw and ran her hand down his side. His body betrayed him by arching his back for her. He closed his eyes and a small moan escaped his lips. _What the hell? This is right in front of Kagome! No demon has EVER shown an interest in me before... at least not like this! Get off me! Get the hell off of me!_ His muscles tensed but he allowed her to trail her tongue down his neck. The burning sensation of his skin was finally claming after five days. Her very touch soothed away the pain. His eyes turned to Kagome who was shocked at his display for the female. _Kagome is going to hate me! Why can't I push her off?!_

"K...K'gome..." The terror and confusion in his yellow eyes brought Kagome out of her daze.

"I said get off of him!" Kagome swung her bow like a baseball bat and brought it down on the demon's head. The bow cleanly snapped in two and an enraged snarl rumbled from the female's throat. She leapt at Kagome. Inuyasha felt the weight of her leave his body, cool air past over his heated skin, but just as quickly the fire the demon had quelled raged once more. He felt nauseous at the sudden change in his body temperature. Kagome was moving back as the demon fell to complete her pounce. Inuyasha suddenly found the ability to move and attacked, pulling the female away from Kagome and throwing her onto the ground. He growled a warning.

"You prefer a human?" She spat at him. Inuyasha smelled blood and turned to face Kagome. She had three scratches on the side of her face. The others appeared to still be standing in a stupor. His growl intensified and he turned back to the female and crouched lower the to ground. Her nose twitched.

"You smell so sweet." Her crystal blue eyes were fully dilated despite the noon sun. "How could you prefer-"Her nose twitched again, her eyes widened as if seeing him for the first time. "You are a _hanyou_." She twisted the word as if she had a sour berry in her mouth. "I couldn't tell by the scent. Its your appearance that gave it away."

"Huh?"

"Dirty Hanyou you deserve that filthy human!"

"Hey!" yelled a very pissed off Kagome, but the female demon had leapt into a tree and fled further into the forest. Inuyasha panted heavily staring off after the demon's departed figure. He jumped as a small hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Aren't you going to go after her?" Kagome stench of blood overwhelmed his ability to smell the demon.

"Feh." As an afterthought he added, "Did she have any of the crystal shards?"

"No..."

"Feh. Let's stop. You wanted to earlier right?"

"Yeah... but... why did she-"

"I DON"T KNOW!" He glared at Kagome almost challenging her to argue with him. When she didn't he stalked away from her.

--------------

::: GIVES YOU KITTEN EYES :::: Please review!!! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top!


	2. Inuyasha Smells Funny

A lot of people seemed to think the first chapter was a one shot. It wasn't. More InuYasha goodness to come. : ) I don't know how long its going to be yet. I am just going to keep writing chapters until the end shows up. Hope you like this chapter!

--------

Kagome's smell was overwhelming every other scent. He couldn't even distinguish Sango or Miroku scents when he walked past them. The scratches on Kagome's face really weren't bad at all, though he couldn't help feeling disappointed in himself. He wanted something to attack, anything really. His hands were shaking, though that was well hidden within his sleeves. He squinted his eyes; the sunlight really was giving him a headache. He wanted the relief of the night but the sun was still high above. His lungs burned with every raspy breath. Waves of burning sensations crested over his skin. If he stood still the discomfort worsened, he had to keep moving until exhaustion took over.

"Someone is approaching, I sense a demonic presence," said Miroku. Sango picked up her giant boomerang. Inuyasha's ears twitched attempting to make up for his loss of smell. He hissed seeing red eyes and flowing black hair running towards the group. Sango's boomerang swooshed past him, cutting through trees, but the approaching demon leapt over it with ease. Her intense scarlet eyes never left Inuyasha's form. She tackled him to the ground and hissed at the stunned members of the group.

"Not again," whined Shippo. The female demon's sharp fangs came towards Inuyasha's exposed flesh, but his claws ranked along her sides. She bound off of him, but he moved forward instinct alone called her spilt blood. He flexed his nails before he tore her shoulder in a downward diagonal slash, killing her instantly. His arms trembled. It had ended too quickly. His arms trembled. His anguished scream broke the stillness of the forest.

"We must go." He gripped Kagome's wrist and roughly dragged her behind him. "There could be others."

"Sit." His face collided with the ground. "I need to pack first." He growled. The burning sensations were worse when he was still and he couldn't rise. He hissed through clenched teeth.

---------------------------------------------

"Something is definitely wrong with him." Whispered Sango to the others. "Why do these demons keep attacking? And only Inuyasha too. Kagome is the one who carries the sacred jewel, if they came for that...." She trailed off hoping the others would have answers that she didn't.

"He smells funny." Said Shippo. He was standing with this back to the others staring intently at Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Miroku. "What do you mean, funny?"

"I don't know." Replied Shippo. "Its like his scent is really strong or something." The three humans looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Don't you know something about it Sango? If it's a demon.... Demon.... Something.... Well you hunted them for so long... I mean....Do you know why Inuyasha would smell 'funny'?" asked Kagome.

"I can't smell demons! It wasn't important for the hunting. I guess if he smells stronger than it would be easier for kirara to track him down. That's the only way a stronger scent would affect the hunt. I don't know why demons would suddenly develop a stronger scent."

"You think the stronger smell has something to do with his foul mood? And the attacks? Maybe the smell is drawing them here?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe," replied the Sango, "Maybe, the demons are trying to kill him for being a Hanyou."

"It didn't look like that first demon wanted to kill him," said the monk. Kagome flinched at his words, remembering how Inuyasha moaned for the demon's touch. Sango hit Miroku's head.

"Ouch, its true! It was an honest-"Sango hit him again. "Ouch!"

"He smells funny." Shippo chimed in again. "My mom and father never smelled like that."

-------------------------------------

Amunett: I'm glad you like it : ) Don't worry there are more chapters to come!

Mari333: Yay! I will try to update often.

Sefadora Firewood: More chapters to come!

Maraski-chan: Hee hee hee. I think Inuyasha has always been a sweet-treat. Though I suppose the female demons were too silly to realize that- well Haha they are now.

Sayanna the Rover: ::: Gives you KITTEN EYES again::: Please tell me what you think of the chapter!

Bladex999: I'm glad you like it! : )

Daddy's Pixie: I realized that Shippo had to have some idea of what is going on since he is a demon. But then again he is a kid…. And what is happening to Inuyasha… well Shippo wasn't alive when his parents went through it, so that's why he doesn't know. I don't know about Naraku finding out, that's scary.

Please review! Meow!


	3. Fever and Kagome's Soothing Touch

::: Does a happy dance :: I HAVE 32 REVIEWS!!! EEEEEEE!

I've tried to make this chapter longer than the others, since everyone keeps asking for that. Enjoy!

-------------------------------

The sit spell finally wore off leaving a very frustrated dog demon. A growl rumbled through his throat, and he sniffed the air around him. The only scent was that of Kagome. He stole a glance back at Shippo. He hadn't mentioned anything about how Kagome's scent suffocated out every other. He sniffed the air again. _Maybe something is wrong with my nose? Maybe I should ask Shippo if he... "Hey Shippo, have you noticed that Kagome's scent is overwhelming **everything**?" Bad idea! Really bad idea! _

InuYasha scratched at his skin lightly, and regretted it immediately. The burning sensations intensified under the light brushing of his nails. _Did I eat something that no one else did? No, only ramen, lots of ramen. The same ramen everyone else ate. They all seem to be just fine. Why can I only smell her?! Two demons snuck up on me! TWO! And I couldn't smell them. _His worried eyes glanced back at the group and settled on Kagome. _I can't protect her like this! Stupid woman! This has to be something...she did? Why the hell would she do this to me? _He squinted at the sun willing it to go below the horizon.

InuYasha began to notice his feet's discomfort every time they collided with a small stone. His feet had become callus long ago; no ground ever bothered him, until now. _Damn bumpy path! Damnit! Damnit!_ His ears twitched listening to the quite conversation behind him catching a few key points.

"I AM NOT GRUMPY! SHUT UP!" InuYasha didn't look back when he said it. Everyone had been complaining about his mood for the past days. He was tired of hearing it.

The burning in his arms increased as the fire rat robes rubbed against them with his movement. If he stopped walking, he was sure the pain would overtake him. These feelings only became worse the more he tried to ignore him. InuYasha believed that all of the agony would go away on its own, if he said nothing about it, and just pretended it didn't exist, the pain would take the hint and leave. That was the plan anyway; it wasn't going well so far. Soon the gentle sway of his clothes against his skin was too much too bare. The sun was just now touching the horizon, creating a blissful darkness his eyes were thankful for.

"We should stop." InuYasha commanded.

"I was beginning to think we never would!" Shippo cried plopping down on the grass.

"We really-"Kagome began.

"I AM GOING!"

"Where?" asked a confused Kagome.

"TO... to... make sure its safe around here!" InuYasha snapped. He leapt away into the woods. The small group heaved a sigh of relief.

InuYasha wanted to smell anything other than Kagome. ANYTHING! He ran deeper into the woods enjoying the growing darkness of the trees. Far from camp, he could _still_ smell her; it was like her scent was wrapped around him. He howled in frustration and ran further.

The burning of his clothes was driving him mad. He considered throwing them off and going naked. Anything to bring relief of the torment! His feet carried him further away from the group feeling each twig and rock he landed upon. Without really thinking he began to untie his belt and strip off his top. It floated carelessly down to the ground like a discarded flower petal. He continued forward pulling at his white undershirt.

Suddenly he could smell the grass wet with dew. He stopped his frantic flight and stared in wonder. Grass he smelled grass! He hadn't smelled anything other than Kagome for THREE days! _Kagome... Kagome... I can't... her scent is gone..._ InuYasha dropped to his knees feeling the dew soak into his pants. His body trembled violently.

"I can't... I can't...." His claws gripped at the cool soil. "can't..." His voice whispered hesitantly. The burning sensation crashed over him in waves. His head throbbed with sudden pain. It took all his strength to stay upright. "Kagome...." His silver hair cascaded around his pale face, hiding his confusion, his longing, his fright from the prying forest. His golden eyes looked fearfully back towards the camp. _How far did I run?_

He felt his leg muscles clench and push off against the ground. His claws left gashes in the virgin ground as he haphazardly scampered back toward the campground. His trembling body only made it back to his red fire rat shirt before he collapsed from exhaustion.

--------------------

With InuYasha gone for the moment, Kagome had enjoyed the lack of tension. The conversation was blissfully non-confrontational. The night air settled around her like a blanket. The glow of the firelight flickered across her friends' faces. If it weren't for that nagging feeling of worry, she would have been content.

"Don't you think he should have been back by now?" asked Kagome.

"Who cares? He's been so mean!" replied Shippo.

"He is probably just letting off some of his frustration. I mean _two_ beautiful- Ow!" Miroku looked innocently at Sango and rubbed his injured head.

"I am going to go look for him." Said Kagome.

"Take your... oh your bow is broken. Well take Kirara with you." Sango suggested.

"Hai."

------------------

There was something cool brushing against InuYasha's chest. He could feel the burning recede from its small form. He pushed himself closer to it, but it moved away. The burning returned immediately, he moaned as pain shook his body. He could feel the slick of sweat cling to his backside. The coolness returned, this time, on his shoulder.

"a... y...ea...me? Insha? Wke... Your... brn.. p... W... didn't... te... me... you... ere... ck?"

He could smell Kagome, he sighed. He hadn't made it back to camp but being closer to her scent seemed to relieve the tension of his taught muscles. The coolness drifted down his arm then back up again. For a moment, it was gone, then he felt it against his cheek, then his forehead. He painfully opened his sore eyes and found a blurry image of Kagome. He blinked a few times until her image became clear.

"Kagome?" He mouth felt dry. Speaking was somewhat difficult, like he hadn't done so for several days.

"InuYasha! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SICK!?" Her scream rang in his sensitive dog-ears and he winced. He didn't have the energy to fight with her. She pulled her hand back from his forehead. Immediately the burning returned. "You are burning up! You have a fever! And you ran off into the woods! If I hadn't had Kirara I would have never found you! Do you know how far away you are from camp?!" He recoiled from her shouting. His ears lay flat against his head attempting to shelter out the sound.

"Kagome..." His clawed hand reached out and took one of hers. The coolness flooded down his arm. He trembled and pulled himself closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her knees and nuzzled her lap. The coolness was flowing down his body, for the first time in five days the agony was subsiding. He buried his nose deeper.

"InuYasha!" The smack came hard and fast. Her face was a bright pink and she pulled down the short green skirt, he had unknowingly begun to rise. His body gave way into the darkness of sleep instantly.

-----------------------------------

This is something that's been bothering me that I am just going to take the time to complain about. First off I love the 'in heat' stories (obviously I'm writing one : P ) but every time Kagome is in heat its during her period. It just doesn't make any sense. You are the least fertile during your period, and your messy, its definitely not the 'in heat' time frame. Technically in humans it occurs one or two weeks depending before your period. And subconsciously girls tend to dress in more revealing clothing at that time too. Ok well anyway that's my rant.

Anyone know what the actual term for his outter red shirt, the white inner shirt, the belt, and the pants are? Don't hit me! Ah! I'm too lazy to look it up! :: Runs away::

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Angelamiski: I assume Inuyasha has never mated. Really thinking about the series I don't think he has. He's an hanyou so demons weren't interested and neither were humans. Well Kikyo was… but I got the impression that they had never done anything. 1) Because they weren't married. Yeah its normal for us to have premarital sex, but it wasn't in that time period. Plus she was a priestess so I think that really did not happen without marriage. 2) She wanted him to become human. 3) The series pretty much points out they didn't have much trust for each other- that's why it was so easy to turn them against each other. So I really really don't think they did anything sexual other than kissing. 4) Inuyasha seemed so shocked when she kissed him.. I kinda wondered if that was his first. Ok on to your second thing about spring. Thinking on it its probably summer during my fanfiction. Though I do enjoy the 'spring and in heat' fanfiction tee hee. But really the season has nothing to do with this. And lastly no, InuYasha's not under a spell, it's a natural thing. I am trying not to say all of my plot. Its going to get explained. But I will say this much, it is a 'Coming of Age' story.   J

Golden-Eyed Girl: Yay! I'm glad you think its funny. I was wondering if I failed at that aspect.

Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha: I am going to try to make the chapters longer. I made the first two short so I wouldn't delay updating, but I guess I'll just have to type _really_ fast. LoL.

Shado Fox777: Thanks for the compliments! :: blush:: Yay! I actually think fight scenes are the hardest to write. I'm not too great with action. Did you think the first two fights were ok? Or were they too short?

Dog-Demon3: Confused? Umm… Just to clear things up. Yes InuYasha is in heat. However he doesn't know that. He's never experienced this before. And no one else knows what's going on either. If InuYasha knew why he was 'sick' he could correct the problem. But he's let it persist for 5 days and its having bad effects on his body.

Iyasu: No worries! I love Kagome and I would NEVER make InuYasha cheat on her! BTW I hate Kikyo!!! Kagome rocks! The only thing InuYasha will be doing with other females is beating them up : ) Oh I almost forgot to mention. InuYasha only smells Kagome because at least subconsciously he has already chosen her as a mate. : )

Angel Kitten: I'll update as much as I can! Promise! But you gotta keep reviewing! : D

Littleolmee: Yay! I'm original! Tee hee. And no, InuYasha has no idea what's wrong with him. Hopefully that's pretty clear in this chapter. Its more fun to torment him this way. > : )

Lyn: Hope you like this chapter! : )

Kat: Hope this chapter's length is more to your liking. But why are you a zombie? Ep!

KantoTheSlayer: Ok I updated. So what do you think? What is really good and what sux?

Amanda: hee hee hee. Yummy is the only word for InuYasha! Don't you just love the ears! :: dreamy sigh:::

OwariNaiYumes: Yay! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update a lot : )

InuYasha-girly-2007: This chapter is longer than the other two. I've been updating at insane rate. Which explains the short nature of the first two chapters. But your right I enjoy long chapters too, I'll work on that! : )

InuYashasFaveGirl: Don't worry I'll keep updating! InuYasha in heat is just too cool a concept to abandon : )

The-Female-InuYasha: YAY! :: Happy dance!:: I'm so glad you like it!

Kagome M.K: I'll try to update a lot. : )

Anna-7: Tee hee! I'll keep writing no worries : )

Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: tee hee! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Draechaeli: Different? That's nifty. But you would think more people would put InuYasha in heat. I mean… Its InuYasha… IN HEAT! That's cool > : )

Keyo-Red Angel of Hope: LoL! I don't think his brother will be able to help him out of this mess. Even if InuYasha does get beat up… he is still going to wake up in heat! Only Kagome can save him!

SefadoraFirewood: Do you like this chapter? Is this length more pleasing to your eye?

Daddy's Pixie: I don't beg for everything. And besides using Kawaii powers isn't begging, its evil and satisfying… Opps! I mean… umm.. :: KITTEN EYES :: I am cute and innocent! O.O Anyway,  now that you bring it up, I may pull Kouga into the story. I hadn't planned on it… but it's a really good idea. I dunno, do you guys want to see a jealous InuYasha in heat? That sounds scary to me. I also realized I haven't 'sat' InuYasha too much. Mostly that's because he's been uber cranky and they thought it best to leave him alone. Kagome's been worried about him too… but… is that OCC? I dunno…

Lilmoondemon: You know Myoga is about the only character that normally travels with them that I haven't used. Mostly because he would know what is going on. I have it planned out on how they are going to figure out what's wrong with InuYasha, and it involves a fight with a horny demon. So that's why Myoga hasn't shown up. Would you like to see him in the story? I'm not quite sure how I could fit him in….

You know it takes longer to respond to everyone than it does to write the story. :: wipes sweat off forehead :: BUT I LOVE REVIEWS! Please please please review!!! :: KITTEN EYES :::


	4. I updated yay!

Kagome struggled with InuYasha's flailing arms. Every time she restrained one limb he would overpower her hold. The hanyou's desperate attempts touch her were difficult to resist. His eyes were squeezed shut and perspiration shone on his forehead. Kagome knew the ill hanyou was unaware of his movements.

Kagome felt dreadful about slapping him earlier. InuYasha was obviously not himself. She had originally thought he had picked up Miroku bad habits. That was clearly not the case. He was whimpering, InuYasha did _not _whimper. He had to be delusional, or… or something! She fought to secure the blanket over his kicking form. Sango and Miroku were of no help, simply staring at her wide-eyed.

"Something is wrong with him!" Kagome yelled at her companions. The miko was angry at the whole situation. Their blank stares only furthered her temper. She snatched InuYasha's hand from under her clothing and held his wrist against the soft soil.

Miroku seized InuYasha's other hand and restrained him in another attempt to assist Kagome. InuYasha growled and flung the monk off. The half-demon wrapped his now free arm around Kagome dragging her down to him. Kagome strained away from her silver haired crush and brought the covers up again.

"He isn't letting anyone else touch him, Kagome", sighed Miroku. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"That first demon, didn't she say something about the way he smelled?" asked Sango.

"Argh! I don't know!" Kagome yelled as she strove to still InuYasha. Her hands abandoned the hanyou's weakened body so she could glare at her friends. InuYasha begged for her touch through his whimpers. Miroku sighed and with his sandaled foot forced Kagome to lay on top of InuYasha.

"Miroku!" cried Kagome, her face evident of frustration and anger.

"Look, he has stopped struggling," explained Miroku. "He has been trying to get closer to you this whole time. I don't know what's wrong, but he calms down when you are touching him."

"Are you suggesting I just lay on top of him until his fever breaks?" screamed Kagome.

"Well can you think of another way to comfort him?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Hentai!" exclaimed Sango and hit the monk.

"Ow," whined Miroku. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously at Sango's disapproving expression.

"That demon did say something about InuYasha's scent! She said he was ready… or something like that. She probably knows what is happening to him. We should go after her." Sango suggested.

"It would appear you are going to have to stay to guard him, Kagome." said Miroku.

"We have to take Kirara with us. She is the only way we can catch up to that demon," said Sango. "As much as Miroku's comments bother me, I have to say he is right…. So we should take Shippo with us."

"Sango!" screamed Kagome. She was acutely aware of the male body underneath her own. Somehow, she could feel his muscles move with every breath despite the blanket and layers of clothing.

"Shhh. He's sleeping. We won't be gone long. Take care of him Kagome. You are going to have to fiend off any other demons that come after him," replied the demon huntress. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Hurry back!" shouted the miko.

Kagome was sprawled across InuYasha's chest like a sack of potatoes. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at InuYasha's innocent face. He had slept for hours. She however had not slept one bit. Not only was this stupid position uncomfortable but she also had to stay awake to protect him. Her fingertips brushed against her bow as InuYasha exhaled and as he inhaled her fingers dangled above it. Sango had repaired Kagome's bow last night during Kagome's search for InuYasha. The bow wasn't quite as strong, and would need to be replaced later, but for now it was better than nothing.

"K'gome?" whispered InuYasha through a drowsy haze. _He's probably talking in his sleep. _

"What?" The trances of annoyance and fatigue lingered in her tone. She felt his clawed hand reach under the back of her shirt. Her muscles tensed under the contact. _He's probably still asleep. If I pull away I am going to be stuck fighting with him again. Maybe he'll just stop on his own…_His fingertips brushed along her naked spine and her shoulder blades. _Stop InuYasha. _His touch lingered back down again and settled on the small of her back, his even breathing returned. _Good. Fine. Stay Asleep. How can you be irritating even in your sleep? Argh! _She listened to the night sounds and attempted to ignore the toned male body under her own.

I know I know it wasn't very long and the story hasn't progressed very much. But hey its an update so please don't kill me! I never expected to get 130 reviews. THAT'S INSANE! You guys are so freakin cool! Unfortunately, there is no way I can respond to everyone individually now. You think I'm slow at updating now, I don't even want to imagine responding to everyone. I am going to respond to questions though. And I think it would be nice to list everyone's name out so you know I read the review and appreciate it. I am going to do that in the next update. I promise. I would do it now but I gotta leave soon and I know you guys want this chapter.

Also I really need at least two beta readers. So please volunteer : )

As for the update on my life- I _still _haven't moved. My savings is running low. Though I do have some interviews in Richmond this week. Sigh. Real life sux. In fiction everyone gets a job in under two weeks. But I've decided to start updating despite the fact that my life is being crazy at the moment.

Oh someone asked if Naraku was dead. He is still very much alive and plotting. I don't think he is going to make an appearance in this story but you never know. He's has about half of the jewel and Kagome has the other half at this point. Of course there are still some shards missing that the Inu & company are looking for.

Ok that's all! Bye for now! I will try to update within a week or two… depends on the me getting beta readers and such. Thanks for reading!


	5. Explanations

I warn you this update is tiny. All my chapters will be short, me thinks. I can't help it, don't hate me! 

CHAPTER 5

The fire cat descended as the demon slayer released her weapon. The huge boomerang chopped off treetops before circling back. They now had a clear view of the aqua colored demon. She had short sky blue hair just a shade lighter than her body. With the grace of a dancer, she landed on a tree branch that creaked under her weight.

"Stop!" yelled the monk. "We don't mean you any harm! We just need some information!"

"Leave me alone! I must get away from here!" The demon back flipped and landed flawlessly on one foot before dashing into the thick of the woods.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled. A cobalt flame cut off the demon's retreat. Her crystal eyes turned back to the approaching humans.

"I must get away!" The female demon screamed and clutched at her brow's pale sapphire skin. She leaped into the blue flames screaming as they singed her. The delay was enough to allow Sango to catch up to the departing demoness. The slayer tackled the unwilling female and they struggled on the ground. Each one obtained and lost the upper hand as they tumbled. The cobalt demon rolled on top of Sango but the slayer threw her off. The demon crashed into a nearby tree. Miroku took this opportunity to cross the demon's throat with his staff. When she resisted his hold, the monk's spiritual powers embed through her body.

"We just want some answers!" Miroku stated once again. Sango came to stand beside him. Shippo was perched on her shoulder. "What is ailing InuYasha? You said that he smelled a certain way?"

"That hanyou! He is driving me mad! I have to get away from his stench… but… it…smells… so… _intoxicating_. Let me go, damnit! I have to get away from it! He smells like a full fletched Yokoui!"

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Because! You fools! He's… he's… come of age! He is capable of baring runts now! Foul half-breed children like he is! Let me go!" Her crystal eyes dilated as she breathed deeply. "He is driving me mad! Mad! I cannot desire a tainted half-breed!" The female demon moaned. Sango discovered her ears could burnwith embarrassment.

"So…" said the monk a mischievous smile forming on his lips, "InuYasha desires a mate?"

"Yes…"

"Why is he acting like he has come down with a fever?"

"He has one week to mate! One week before the fever kills him. It always happens late with Hanyous. It should have happened years ago. It's only like this once. The first blasted time they leak out a scent to call other demons. Just this once he must mate or else-" The demon was rambling and the smile faded from the lecture's lips.

"What do you mean?" Shippo interrupted tearfully, "InuYasha's not going to die is he?"

"No he isn't." replied Sango. "Let her go Miroku. She has told us all we need to know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I have been evil and updated without passing this through my beta readers. Next chapter is going through them. This is just a tiny update to let you know I'm not dead.

Anyway, in regards to some questions I have gotten:

There will be a lemon. I like lemons. If you want to know the full extent of my risquéness read my Nightwalker story. If your not comfortable with that lemon you won't like where this story is headed. Sorry if you don't like lemons.

Thankyou to everyone who told me the names of InuYasha's attire!

Beta readers are editors. They read stuff tell you what sucks and what works. Also they correct stupid things like spelling errors too. I had more volunteers for beta readers then I could ever need. Thank you so much for offering! I just picked the first who volunteered, if you weren't picked, yer still loved : )

Daddy's Pixie. You have been reading my story since I started writing, but I dunno what yer email addy is! Its not in your profile. Email me if you still want to beta read! If you don't want to, I'll pass it on to the next person who volunteered.

I hope I answered all the questions. If I didn't answer a question then email me. (See my profile for email addy. This site isn't allowing me to type it here. Grr) It may have gotten lost in all the reviews. I have over 200! That's crazy! You guys are awesome!


	6. Cat Demon Attack!

CHAPTER 6

Kagome stared into the dark forest watching as a brown shape waved back and forth. _A tree branch?_ She squinted her blurry eyes to focus on the movement. The blob seemed to be getting bigger. Two green cat like eyes appeared. A loud purr rumbled through the trees. Kagome snatched up her bow and pulled the string taunt with an arrow. The brown 'blob' turned out to be the cat's swinging tail. She had pointed demon ears and a human body. Yet, the demon walked on all fours like she was stalking her prey.

"Stay back!" shouted Kagome. InuYasha flinched at the sound of her voice. The hanyou wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in the miko's lap. The female's purr grew in intensity.

"You wish him to die, human?"

"I said stay away! Don't come any closer or I _will_ purify you!"

"He's so close I can taste it in the air." Everything the cat demon said came out like a sensual suggestion. Kagome was already agitated and the demon's tone only furthered the emotion. "I will make him better. That's what you want isn't it? Or are you just waiting for his death?" The cat's tail flicked back and forth.

"I won't let you touch him."

"I'm afraid you can't stop me!" the cat hissed. Kagome let the arrow fly. The cat jumped into the trees intuitively. The miko let another arrow soar and yet it too missed its target. The demon sprung from the high trees. Kagome roughly grabbed InuYasha's wrist and fled into the woods. He stumbled behind her. Kagome dragged InuYasha until he was fully awake enough to run.

"What the hell!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Run! InuYasha! Run!"

00000000000

Normally, InuYasha never flee. However, his skin burned and the only relief was Kagome's touch. Right now, the hanyou would have followed her anywhere. The human was the only cure for his bizarre fever. They ran into the dense forest. He was vaguely aware of some noise behind him but his ears flicked the front. He was focused on Kagome's frantic breathing.

Kagome finally stopped their haphazard attempt at escape in a rather large meadow. InuYasha knelt when her small feet stopped. He was immediately aware of his body's discomforts and attempted to breathe slowly to lessen them.

"I think we lost her," said Kagome.

"Her?" he panted.

"There was a cat demon." Kagome released his hand so she could knock another arrow in her bowstring. InuYasha whimpered for the lost contact and leaned against her leg. The wind blew gently through the grass. Kagome listened intently for any other sounds particularly that of a purr. Kagome was startled by the brunette cat demon landing in front of them. She released the arrow but it flew harmlessly away from the target. The cat smiled showing her fangs.

"Surrender him before he dies, human." said the cat. InuYasha rose to his feet slowly. His legs trembled under his weight and he wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"Stay away from Kagome! If it's a fight you want, it's with me!" yelled InuYasha. The hanyou protectively placed himself in front of the miko and rested his hand on the Tetstaiga.

"Why would I want to fight you? You smell too delicious for anything but pleasure." She sauntered over to him. "Do you know how far I traveled for this?"

"F..f..for what?" asked InuYasha. She reached her clawed hand out to touch InuYasha's fevered cheek. He leaned away from her with frightened amber eyes.

"You poor dear. You are at the end of it aren't you?"

"The end of…?" InuYasha trailed off as the female laid her hand on his cheek to gently caress him. The burning sensation receded from her touch. Her purr began anew as she ran her other hand through his silken tresses. Kagome's mouth had formed a small 'o' and she stood in shock from a whole two feet away. It wasn't even Kikyou this time. The demon brought her lips to touch InuYasha's and received a low warning growl. His own shaking claws reached out and pulled the cat's hips flush against his own. His snarl slowly grew and he deepened the kiss.

The brunette cat shoved InuYasha and he fell on his rear. The demon retreated away and flashed her fangs in aggression.

"_Hanyou."_ The cat demon cursed. "That is why you are at the end of it!"

"The end of what?" shouted Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about it?"

"You will be dead before the next sunset! _If _you last that long! I have your foul taste in my mouth!" She spat on the ground and with a disgusted look. "No demon will save you. It appears humans won't either. I will let you die from the fever than by my own claws! It will be better for you to suffer!" with one last hiss she leaped away into the trees.

00000000000000000

Kagome stared after the retreating female demon dumbfounded at the exchange that had just taken place. She closed her jaw with a click and looked down to InuYasha. _Why the hell did he kiss her back?_ InuYasha's shoulders heaved with tiny sobs he fought to control. Kagome was too shocked to react to InuYasha's cries. She didn't understand anything that had just occurred. _Why the cat demon kissed him? Why did InuYasha kiss her back? The end of what? Was his life really in danger? Was he was under a spell of some sort?_

This wasn't how her InuYasha acted. Slowly jealously faded away as she realized InuYasha had no control over his actions. Kagome remembered that her touch calmed InuYasha in his fevered state. She knelt down behind him and gently pulled him into an embrace.

"InuYasha?" _Why are you crying?_

"She's…. right…no one will…. accept…I'm going to die…" He was mumbling in-between sobs. His clawed hands covered his face. With the mention of his death, Kagome felt utter panic. She had not believed it when the cat demon had said InuYasha would die.

000000000000000000

"Did you understand any of what just happened?" Kagome asked. InuYasha hastily wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He hadn't cried since he was little.

"Let's just go back to camp, ok?" InuYasha stood, violently pulling himself out of her arms and feeling the fever return to him. He took a few determined steps forward before his legs failed him and he fell forwards. Kagome caught his arm and righted him before he hit the ground. She tucked his arm around her shoulder allowing the coolness to flood down his arm again. He sniffled as they began walking.

"Did you understand any of that?"

"It doesn't matter, bitch."

"You just kissed a random demon!" She practically shrieked. His ears went back and his face colored with shame.

"It dinna mean nothin." Kagome helped InuYasha sit against a tree. They weren't far from camp, but it seemed Kagome decided the fight could not wait.

"Why did you?" Kagome leaned back on her heels to look into his honey colored eyes. He avoided her gaze preferring the view of the ground. It was hard to look at her after he had done _that._ Hell, it was hard to look at her after the first demon tackled him.

"InuYasha?" her voice was soft and did not hold any of the anger he expected. "What did you mean when you said you were going to die?" _That's why she's not mad at me she's concerned._

"Keh." He replied tucking his arms into his sleeves. He could feel his whole body shaking. "Nuthin." A faint rouge covered his cheeks; he was a terrible liar. _Yell at me damnit! Don't just sit there staring at me! Oswari me! I fuckin deserve it! Damnit! This body feels weaker than my human form. Fuck! Damnit! _

"Maybe I just kissed her because I wanted to kiss her, bitch." InuYasha taunted. "A full demon is a better mate than some puny human. I always have to save your weak ass. Its nice to know that _attractive_ females can actually defend themselves." _There. Maybe she won't ask about that dying comment again._

An awkward silence followed. InuYasha's ears were placed flat against his head. His muscles tensed as he waited for the word that would bring his body crashing down. Breathing in he realized Kagome's scent still overwhelmed everything. His eyes widened for a moment. Yes Kagome's scent overwhelmed everything but the smell of her tears mingled with it. _Damnit! Just oswari me! Don't cry. Please don't cry. _

"Why do you always run off to Kikyou if you want a demon mate?" _Fuck!_

"Kikyou isn't a weak human. Her purifying arrows actually hit their targets." _Just oswari me! Damnit! Stop crying! Fucking stupid bitch. _He dared to look up at her through his bangs. Her small hands where clutched into tiny fists at her sides. A teardrop fell from her chin causing his heart to race with panic. He roughly pulled her into a hug. Her stiff body did not fight him. Just touching her made his fever subside.

"Stupid bitch," _My body has even chosen you. _He buried his nose in her hair attempting to smell more of her sweetness and less of the bitter tears.

"You're trembling," Kagome murmured against his haori.

"Keh. Demons don't tremble."

"What the hell is going on!" Kagome pulled away to look at him. "You _are _running a fever and you _are _trembling. Female demons keep… coming for you. And you are encouraging their advances! And-then-there-was-that-whole-thing-about-how-you-would-be-dead-before-tomorrow-night." Her tears began freshly anew. His clawed hand wiped the tears away from her skin. InuYasha involuntarily whimpered and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Please stop crying. Please." To his own ears, it sounded like he was begging; but he _had_ to get her to stop. The smell of her tears was gradually causing him to feel sick and if the torrent did not end soon, he would vomit. He needed her to stop. It felt wrong. "Please, please Kagome."

"Tell me what is going on!" He kissed her tear stricken cheeks, then her nose, and then hesitantly her mouth. He closed his eyes unable to believe he was actually being so bold. The touch of her lips pushed the fever back completely. For a moment, it was like it had never existed. The wind that blew against his sweat and cooled him further. He whimpered against her mouth as she pulled away.

"I…I… don't really understand it completely." His shaking hands held her smaller ones. "When I am touching you… I feel better." He nuzzled her neck. "I…I… think I need to…" _mate. Yep I need to mate. I figured that out when the cat demon kissed me. But she is right, no demon and no human is going to let me. _He sighed against her neck trying not to kiss her. _I don't think she was lying either. I've only felt worse as the time went on. Perhaps not mating will kill me. I don't understand why. My body has chosen you, Kagome. I have chosen you. I can't ask this of you either. _

Her hand gently squeezed his own. _I love you, my bitch. Mine. A stupid _Hanyou's _bitch. You deserve better than me but I'm not willing to let you go. _Kagome gave a small gasp, it then that he realized his hands had snaked their way under her shirt to touch her bareback and press her closer. "I can't explain it. But… I didn't want to kiss that stupid cat, ok? So, stop fuckin crying. And… and… Kikyou is dead. I loved her. I'll always love her." _But it's just not the same. Damnit! _"But I don't…" _want to mate with her. "…_want to go to hel with her." _I want to stay here with you. _

His lips kissed her neck. When she didn't pull away, he nipped gently tasting the salt of her skin. He laid her on her back and covered her body with his. Gently he explored her eloquent neck further. _Damnit! I don't have fuckin control over what the hell I'm doing. _Touching Kagome felt right. A low rumble vibrated out of his chest, as he found a spot he liked in particular. A sob came forth from Kagome's still form. InuYasha practically jumped off her. His back hit the tree and he slid down to his hunches.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Damnit!" He punched the ground. His anger at himself subsided as the fever returned. His clawed hands touched his fevered temples in attempt to cause the headache to lessen. "I'm sorry. Please stop crying."

"I'm not crying," Kagome replied stubbornly. She wrapped InuYasha's arm over her shoulders. "Let's get back to camp ok? Rest will help your fever go down." _Only you can do that Kagome. _InuYasha sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I told you I would keep updating! Don't yell at me: ducks the random objects : I really meant to update sooner! Ep! Stop throwing shit at me! AHHHH: runs and hides : I promised I would finish the story! I will! I'm just a slow updater!

BTW I started another InuYasha story too! Read that! Don't hate me!


	7. Night Sky

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BETA READ! HELL YEAH! Special thanks to my betas, The Amazing Mary, Daddy's Pixie, and Small Flower!

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched as the firelight flickered across her friends' faces. Shippo lay curled up in a sleeping ball with Kirara, Miroku wore a boyish smirk, and Sango was looking at the ground. Looking closer, she realized that Sango was blushing. Actually, Sango was sitting pretty close to Miroku. _Had something happened while they were searching for the youkai?_

"You see, the thing is, Kagome," explained Miroku as he smiled wider and Sango blushed deeper, "InuYasha is looking for a mate. Apparently this is something which happens to demons when they come of age."

"But InuYasha hasn't run from the camp looking for female youkai. They have come looking for him."

"Yes," the monk continued, "his scent is drawing them here."

"What exactly do you mean by 'come of age'?"

"Well, you see there comes a time in every boy's life when he becomes a man. When his—Ouch! Sango-chan!" He rubbed the back of his head and blinked innocently. "I was merely answering a question."

"InuYasha is going to die if he doesn't mate with someone," explained Sango. Kagome gasped. "In full demons, this change occurs at a much younger age. It would appear it occurs much later in life in a hanyou. This allows a hanyou longer to find someone to accept them. It doesn't have to be a permanent mating. It normally isn't the first time. If it's a forever mate Inu demons bite the neck of their chosen." Kagome's hand unconsciously rose to where InuYasha had been kissing her earlier. "I'm not sure when the change took place, Kagome, but they normally only have one week to find a mate before…" Kagome nodded her understanding, tears filling her eyes. "We know that the first youkai showed up today, it is possible that perhaps this is the first day and that he has roughly six more days."

"No, the cat youkai that attacked us said he was close to the end. She said tomorrow would be the last day… if he lasted that long."

Sango's cheeks turned a bright crimson that contradicted her strong voice, "Then we don't have much time Kagome."

"Uh-huh." _That's why he didn't have any control over kissing that cat demon. If he doesn't mate he will…Why did he yell at me about wanting a stronger mate and then kiss me? Especially on my neck…?_

"Kagome?" asked Sango awaking Kagome from her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"We can't go far in case his scent attracts other youkai." Miroku replied.

"What? Where would you be going?" questioned Kagome. To his credit, Miroku scarlet face rivaled the demon slayer's, yet they both stared at her with serious expressions.

"Kagome… I can't." Sango tried to explain. "I assumed you wanted to?"

"Wanted to?" Kagome asked innocently then her eyes grew wide. "MATE WITH INUYASHA!"

"It doesn't have to be permanent." Sango mumbled, her face a glowing scarlet as she studied the ground once again.

"I…I…I… don't know. I mean I'm only 17! I haven't finished high school! What if he got me pregnant? I don't have protection! I-don't-know-if-I-am-ready-for-sex! What about Kikyou? Doesn't he still love her?" _Although he did say he doesn't want to go to hell with her. _

"Oi! Kagome! If you shriek any louder we won't need Miroku and Sango to fight off youkai." He rubbed his ears tenderly. _How much did he hear? How much did he hear!_

"I thought you were asleep," replied Kagome.

"I was until you screamed." InuYasha unsteadily stood. He placed his hand on the nearest tree and leaned on it to catch his breath. In the firelight, she could see his skin glistening with sweat. "Oi! Bitch, stop blushing. I don't know what ideas that fucking lecher put in your head," he looked over his shoulder at her, "But I didn't ask you to fuck, ok?" He stumbled off into the darkness of the woods.

"Aren't you going after him?" Miroku softy asked. Kagome felt frozen to her spot in front of the crackling fire.

"Kagome," Sango moved to sit next to her and took her hand in her own. "I know that you don't necessary want to lose your virginity like this, especially when he does keep running off to Kikyou," Sango sighed, "But I also know you care a lot about him. If you don't want him to be dead tomorrow… You are his only hope to survive this. Every youkai female figures out he is a half-demon. They won't mate with a Hanyou." Kagome squeezed Sango's hand and stood.

"You are right, Sango. I won't let InuYasha die."

0000000000000000000000

InuYasha had done his best to stomp off proudly into the dense forest. However, he had not made it too far when his legs gave out. He was happy he could still smell Kagome. The last time he could not, scared the shit out of him, although he would never admit it aloud. He dragged himself over to a tree and rested against it. To cool his burning skin he removed his outer red shirt. He pondered removing the white one as well, but decided against it.

"InuYasha! InuYasha? Where are you?" he heard Kagome's voice not far behind him. _Damnit! I can't get any further away then this! Go away! _She walked past the tree he leaned against. _Don't go into the woods you stupid bitch. When I said 'Go away' I meant back to camp! Idiot!_

"Keh! What do you want?" He tucked his trembling hands inside his sleeves so she would not notice. Kagome sat down next to him and placed her hands on his elbow.

"How much did you hear?" asked Kagome.

"Not much. Just you rambling on about not being ready for something I didn't ask for."

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "Sango and Miroku found the youkai that attacked you earlier today, the first one."

"Keh, so?" She pushed back his bangs to reveal his nervous amber eyes.

"She knew what was happening to you, why you are feeling like this. Something happened a week ago, right?"

"Something? Like what?" _I started feeling sick a week ago._

"Like….like…" Kagome blushed again.

"What the hell! Just spit it out!"

"Y…y…you… got-your-first-erection."

It was his turn to blush a dark crimson and turn away. He had just about forgotten that incident. He had a wet dream of him and Kagome. He had not had time to ponder it since he had started feeling sick right after.

"You have to mate or else…"

"I figured that last part out." He answered gruffly staring at the stones around his feet. His ears twitched. "But why?"

"It's something that happens to all demons. It just happens later to hanyou."

"So my bastard brother went through this too?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what the hell he fucked."

"InuYasha?"

"What?" She cupped his chin and made him look up into her chocolate eyes.

"Most hanyou die when this happens." _I knew that when the cat demon said no one would save me. I knew I would die._ His body shivered and the agony of the sudden movement burned through him. "You're not going to…."

Before InuYasha could question her, Kagome brought her soft lips against his. As he whimpered and embraced her small form, her hands gently threaded their way through his silver locks and began stroking his snowy dog-ears. InuYasha's eyes widened when he realized his ears were now connected to other sensitive regions of his body. Groaning, he deepened the kiss, tentatively exploring her mouth.

Kagome's hand now gently trailed down his arm, leaving a path of coolness on his burning skin. InuYasha was so lost in kissing that it took a moment to realize his shirt was being tugged downwards and Kagome was untying the knot. His hand closed over hers, but she persisted. _Oh shit! Shit! She's…she's offering me…herself…. Shit! _He pulled back, detaching her hand from his ear and pushing away the hand attempting to untie his shirt.

"No." It barely came out as a whisper.

"Inu-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no!"

"I don't care what you said!" She bounded into his lap and tangled her hands in his silver hair, forcing her lips upon his own. When her eager tongue drove her way past his teeth, InuYasha gave in and returned her affection. As quickly, as she started the kiss, she ended it. Kagome pulled back and rested her head against his. "I don't want you to die. I don't care if I'm not what you want. You don't have much time left. You have to-"

"_You _don't have to. I don't give a damn about what _I_ have to do. I'm _not_ mating with you _just _so I can live."

"It's not a life mate unless..." her hand flew unconsciously to her neck. She was certain she would have a bruise there.

"I know that." InuYasha drew Kagome's hand away from her neck. He could see the faintest purple where his lips had been earlier. He growled deep in his throat and kissed her hickey. "I know that." He reassured her. "You said yourself you're not ready, Kagome." _And why would anyone want a half-breed? _

"Stop being a baka!" Kagome replied.

"You're the one being a baka, baka!"

"You _need_ me to do this for you." Kagome began unraveling the knot once more.

"Stop it, stupid bitch!" Kagome easily shoved his hands out of the way and hastily finished. _Damn this weak body! She pushed me away easily as a child!_ Kagome slid the white shirt off his shoulders so it cascaded down like a waterfall.

"I'm _your _stupid bitch tonight, you baka!" shouted Kagome. InuYasha blushed again; more from her words than his new found half-naked state.

"You have _always_ been _my_ bitch." InuYasha mumbled too low forher to hear. Kagome pressed her lips roughly against his as her hands caressed his trembling chest. InuYasha sharply drew in breath and forced himself to stand, using the tree for support. Kagome did not let that faze her. Her hands began a downward trek to the ties of his hakama.

"S…S…Stop it!" InuYasha seized her arms and forcefully shoved her away. He attempted to run but only made it a few feet before he fell. "Damnit! Damnit!" He collapsed into a tiny ball, gasping for breath. _I don't want to die. _Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and Inuyasha surrendered to the familiar embrace. _I don't want to die, but I don't want to take advantage of Kagome either. Why isn't there another way? _His vision grew blurry with his tears. _I'm not weak! I'm not! Stop crying you baka! Don't be afraid of death, damnit! _Kagome rolled him on to his back, straddled his waist, and held his hands above his head.

"Baka!" She shouted at him. He stared up at her chocolate gaze and knew she could do whatever she pleased with him. He was far too weak to fight her off. _She'll regret it. She'll regret it and never talk to me again. I'd rather die than have her hate me. _

"Why don't you want this, InuYasha?" Her teardrops fell steadily on his chest. "It's too late… it's too late for me to find Kikyou. Even if I did… I don't know if it would work she's… she's… something other than human now. I don't know if she would even come. It's too late. I'm what you're stuck with."

"Stupid bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I told you I don't want Kikyou like that!"

"Then what _do_ you want!" asked Kagome.

His eyes softened. _I want you. I want to mark you. I want you to want me. I don't want us doing this for something other than love. _He sighed_. I don't want to do this before we kill Naruku. I don't want to put you in more danger. A hanyou's bitch is always in danger. _

"I want this damn fever to go away!" yelled InuYasha.

"Then let me make it go away!"

"NO!"

"Why!"

"Because you will fuckin hate me after, ok?" Kagome let out a growl that could have easily matched one of InuYasha's.

"You are such a fuckin stupid dog, InuYasha." She moved his wrists so she could restrain him with one hand. He struggled weakly against her.

"I'm not a dumb dog!"

"Yes, you are!" Her free hand began stroking his ears. He tossed his head from side to side but it didn't help. With a defeated sigh, he ceased his struggles. He blushed deeply when he realized she was sitting on top of his arousal and could feel his manhood pulse with each stroke of his ears.

"I won't hate you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek and nudged him with her nose affectionately.

"Please stop, Kagome."

"I won't let you die. I… I love you too much for that to happen." Kagome's teeth nipped at his chin. InuYasha's heart attempted to pound its way out of his chest. "I need you with me the rest of my life. I don't want you to die today. I don't want you to go to hell with Kikyou."

"Shut-up, bitch. I _told_ you I don't want to go to hell with her either." He groaned as Kagome's inexperienced lips suckled his neck. "Is this what you really want, Kagome?"

InuYasha felt her smile against his skin.

"I've always wanted you. I thought it was you who didn't want me."

"Keh, stupid--! " He hissed as her teeth clamped down on his exposed skin. "Bitch! Let me go!" He fought against her hold on his wrists.

"No." Her tongue trailed down to his collarbone before nipping him there. His nipples harden and his mind grew fuzzy from the pleasure.

"You have _always_ been _my_ bitch; mine and no one else's." He whimpered when her warm mouth left his body. Instinctively, he rolled her under him and continued where she left off. InuYasha sucked gently on her lower lip, then licked her lips curiously before entering the cavern of her mouth. InuYasha took his time exploring Kagome's teeth and tongue. His ears twitched as he listened to the varied sounds of her breathing. His own panting was no longer from discomfort.

Instinct took over as InuYasha reached under her shirt and beneath her under coverings to cup a warm breast. His mind was only aware of her breathy entreaties and the coolness that flooded his heated body. The agony of the fever dissipated completely as his skin encountered his chosen's flesh.

Kagome's petite hands pushed him onto his back once more and her shaky fingers unfastened his hakama. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her hands as they flowed down to his ankles where she untied those straps as well. He pushed his pants off and kicked them away. InuYasha's claws hovered in mid air waiting for Kagome to rejoin him.

Inuyasha peeked one golden eye open when she didn't come. Kagome sat not far from him, a heated rouge covering her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on his manhood. Blushing, he bent his knee to hide himself from her view. She slowly dragged her wide stare back up to his face.

"It's not really fair that you have completely undressed me and you are still fully dressed," he said bashfully. If anything, Kagome turned an even richer scarlet. His clawed hand reached out to her but she was just beyond his grasp.

"Kagome?" She did not answer him. _Can I sit up? Can I reach her?_ She had strayed too long from his body and the strange fever and aches had returned. His head's fuzzy feeling had also departed. A headache followed almost instantly, but with it came the ability to think clearly. His brow furrowed. _Crap! Did she change her mind about this? Am I too small? Am I too big? _He leaned up on his elbows just enough for his clawed hand to grasp one of Kagome's. "Kagome?" She was lost in thought, her eyes unfocused. "Kagome, at least get me my haori. It's…. umm… cold." _Maybe it is. Fuck if I know._

Kagome shook her head as though to clear away her thoughts. She dropped InuYasha's hand and stood up. He groaned and closed his eyes. _She's not going to fucking leave me here, is she? Naked! _InuYasha felt his outer shirt cover his quivering body. He opened his eyes to see Kagome peering at him.

"I… I don't know if--" To silence Kagome, InuYasha placed a clawed finger on her lips. He lowered his leg to the ground now that it was safety sheltered from view.

"Shhh. Come here." InuYasha whispered.

"InuYasha, I don't-"

"Shhhh. Lay down here. Trust me." Kagome nodded weakly and laid her head against his shoulder allowing his bare arm to wrap around her.

"Maybe if-"

"Shhh. Don't think, Kagome." With his free arm, he touched her nose then pointed to the sky. "Look, no clouds tonight. You can see the stars."

00000000000000000000000000

Thankyou for everyone who wrote inquiring as to my alive or dead status- quite alive, just have school and stupid real life stuff to deal with.

Yes, I will complete the story! Promise! Really!

Hey this chapter was kinda long! I'm getting better at that : )

Chloë (aka Vampire Seakra): I tried to not be lazy and use youkai more instead of demon.

To Everyone else that reviewed: THANKS SO MUCH! You guys are awesome! Let me know what you think so far, I'm still new at this whole lemon writing thing, of course this was peppered with angst, and its far from over… but let me know how I did at it thus far : ) Also if you feel a need to poke at me to see if I am alive email is the best way to do it. I'd put it here the site but won't let. Look in my user profile to get my email addy. All the quirky comments really do make my day brighter : )


	8. After Glow

Finally, InuYasha felt Kagome's tense body relax against him. She even snuggled a little closer as they stared at the night sky. Occasionally pain rippled through enough to make him shake intensely. It never lasted too long. The side Kagome was cuddled up against felt cooler, yet overall his body lightly trembled from the fever. He was sweating uncomfortably and his shirt rubbed against his bare skin like licking flames. The only real emotional discomfort was how little he was covered.

Kagome was alright though. Kagome felt safe and protected, that is what mattered. InuYasha could smell the scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with her womanly fraquence. She wasn't crying, that was a big relief. Other than the pain, the moment felt blissful. This wasn't such a bad way to die.

InuYasha took another breath of the fresh night air only to gasp. His lungs refused to expand. He rolled on to his side, away from Kagome. His throat burned. The noise of his unfilled lungs reminded him of a fish out of water. InuYasha tried for a moment not to breathe but that did not help either. His chest ached with need.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" _I'm sorry, Kagome. _She violently shook him only to have the Hanoi fall to the ground. His wheezes were faster yet he still could not inhale. Kagome firmly took hold of his hard manhood and steadily began moving up and down. The fuzzy feeling returned, whether it was lack of oxygen or for the pleasure, he didn't know. It was not enough to save him though. His nails dug into the dirt as he clawed at the unscathed ground. _It's too late. _His knuckles cracked and he felt his nails grow longer. He blinked in confusion but his lungs filled with air. He huffed in several breaths and pushed Kagome away from him. InuYasha forced himself on to his knees.

"Make up your mind, Bitch." His voice sounded strange to him.

"InuYasha?" He looked at her over his shoulder. "…where's… your sword?"

"At the camp. Why, bitch? You can't fuckin use it. You're better off with that bow. Where the hell is that?"

"… at…camp." He looked down at his long nails that reflected the moonlight.

"Guess we rely on these then." He clicked his deadly nails together. Kagome ascended to her feet slowly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Keh. I can breathe." InuYasha was relieved about that. His body continued to trembled. "I can still feel the fever. Maybe you bought me some time, Bitch." He chuckled. She flung her arms around his neck.

"I thought… I thought…" She buried her nose in his hair. InuYasha reached around and pulled her under him. The pain in his chest began anew. He kissed her neck yet his teeth made it difficult this time. He reached under her skirt and shredded her panties with his elongated claws. Moving them away from her, he felt a pang of regret for what he was about to do, but he wanted to live. He wouldn't mark her until she agreed to it. He needed this one time to be able to wait for her. The pain felt like an explosion but he pushed it away. He tenderly nudged at her flower petal opening with his hardened manhood.

"Say yes, Kagome." He opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Yes." He moved meticulously working his way into her, yet watching her eyes for pain. He saw it of course, but he tried to lessen it. When tears fell, he kissed them away. Gradually he built the speed up but his body trembled. The overwhelming fever was gone but the internal agony grew. He buried his nose in Kagome's comforting scent and tried not to whimper. His lungs failed him again. He tried to focus on thrusting inwards instead of breathing. Kagome's fingers tentively stroked his ears. As her walls enclosed around him he felt his release and collapsed on top of her. She seemed much smaller than he remembered. His boiling blood stopped and he could finally inhale once more.

"Thank you." InuYasha whispered and kissed Kagome's ear before he gave into exhustation.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened her bleary eyes to behold silver hair. Sunlight streamed in from the tree's canopy. InuYasha's body was strewn across her own and she didn't mind the weight. It wasn't too awkward considering the only item of clothing she had lost during the night was her panties. Her arm was still around InuYasha's bare waist and so she began to boldly run her fingertips along it.

_InuYasha will be normal again. InuYasha will be normal again. InuYasha will be normal again. _She said it like a mantra in her head. He slowly began to wake up. As he stirred, she realized he was still partially within her, so much for things not being too awkward. His crimson eyes greeted her. She reached up touching the purple streaks across his cheek. _You didn't change back. I thought for sure you would._

_I am laying here with you. _Kagome smiled._. And you're ok now, even if you are still a full demon. You're not going to die anytime soon. As far as I know, your mind is fine too. I shouldn't have hesitated last night when I saw all of you. I just got stupidly scared when I realized what I was about to do. I love you, but our first kiss was yesterday too. It was a little fast. I shouldn't have hesitated though. If you hadn't transformed you may have died. I'm just glad you're ok. _

Kagome felt InuYasha's heart pound and his crimson eyes were petrified. She felt the muscles in his body tense against her own, like a caged beast who was about to leap away in fear. She brought her hand up cautiously so she didn't alarm him and softly touched his cheek. He surprised her by closing his eyes and leaning into the caress. She wet her lips as she tried to formulate the correct words, but he beat her to it.

"Are you ok?" his voice was raw and guttural and he spoke so quietly that she had to strain to discern the words.

"Yes," replied Kagome. There could be no other answer or he would hate himself. Also, she hoped he would remember this fondly, even if he did return to Kikyou. _I was his first, not her. _

InuYasha breathed out a long sigh and for a moment she thought he was going to lay back down, his head bobbed undecided, until he pushed himself off of her, slowly pulling his shaft out. He turned his back to her and sat cross-legged; his thoughts were always so impossible to read. A small thread of doubt wormed its way into her heart.

"Are you going to regret this?" she asked.

"Baka Bitch! Never!" InuYasha snarled, turning his head just slightly to glare at her. Then his shoulders slumped and he looked away. She reached out to him, her hand floating just behind him, she wanted his comfort and warmth, she had experienced a moment ago, but she thought better and lowered it back to her forest green skirt. Her small hands knotted into little fists. Her white panties lay torn not far away. She would have to get new ones from her backpack. She returned her gaze to InuYasha and studied the leaves' shadows that played upon his exposed thigh. "We should find the others," he said, but his tone clearly stated he preferred not to. She didn't want to return to Miroku's smug face or the questions that would follow from the small group either.

"We just won't say anything about it," Kagome reasoned.

"Keh," InuYasha shrugged dejectedly, "like it matters." Her eyes teared up and she blinked her lashes rapidly. "They are going to hound us anyway."

"Oh," replied Kagome feeling stupid, "I thought you meant—oh never mind." _I thought you meant last night didn't matter. _She tried to lighten her voice with false cheerfulness and suggested, "Let's get back to camp. I don't have my bow… and you should have your sword with you."

"Keh, my claws are good enough for the weak asses that live in these woods."

"Still… you should have your sword," Kagome reiterated. His ears twitched back and forth nervously, but he stood proudly, his back still to her and began to pull on his pants. She watched in awed fascination as his back muscles flowed with each movement. She wanted to remember this, as she may never see him unclothed again. This moment was special; this moment was the afterglow of him trusting her enough to save his life.

"I never took you for hentai, Kagome. Maybe you have been hanging around that monk too long."

"What!" She screeched. _After what happened between us! I am going to sit you until your back breaks! _But before her tongue touched the roof of her mouth to yell, he spoke again.

"I can feel your eyes on me," his reply was taunting but it was filled with disappointment too. His simple declaration had doused her anger and left her with an uncomfortable shame. Her eyes came to rest on her shredded panties and her cheeks burned. "I guess that means I have to hit you with a boomerang, huh?" Her chocolate hues narrowed and she was brave enough to glare at him. He had fully dressed and was tying the knot for his shirt. She noticed the ghost of a grin on his handsome features. He was trying to play with her.

"Only if you wear a Kimono," Kagome countered. They both gave forced half smiles and began the trek to find their friends.

00000000

"Soooooo, hoooow did _it_ go?" Miroku asked Kagome. His playful voice and smile were an odd contrast to his sweaty brow and demon blood splattered robes.

"I'm alive, that's all you need to know," replied InuYasha as he entered the camp behind Kagome, and addressed the monk, "You stink."

"InuYasha… You're… You're," stuttered Sango as she took in his blood red eyes and purple streaked cheeks.

"Alive," said InuYasha guessing at what Sango was attempting to say. He avoided looking at his companions so he missed their jaw dropped expressions. He tossed Kagome her bow, which she snatched out of the air. "Stop going places without that. If you didn't have me around you would be dead by now." His heart wasn't in the scolding. InuYasha was trying to act like nothing had changed, trying to distract Sango and Miroku from bombarding them with inquiries, but he didn't know his full demon state had already shocked them into silence. Miroku's mouth opened and closed as if the words were stuck in his throat and Sango just plain stared. InuYasha bent down and picked up his sword. He suddenly doubled over and hissed, that slowly became a whine, and then he fainted. Kagome went to him unaffected by his reaction to the sword, as she had already suspected as much to happen. She affectionately brushed his silver locks away from his brow.

"He returned to normal, finally. He'll probably need more rest," said Kagome thoughtfully. She studied the ground intently as she desperately tried to ignore their gaze against her skin. "He doesn't know that he turned into a full demon. You shouldn't mention it; it would just worry him. He changed when it got bad…. for a moment, I thought, I thought he was going to really die." She dared to look up at her friends and gave them a bright smile, "But that's all over now. You guys should really go take a bath; even I can smell you. I think there was a hot spring just a little down the ways. I think I'm just going to take a little nap myself."

Kagome rose and went to a rolled sleeping bag and set it up for herself. Her middle felt odd when she walked. It must have been from InuYasha stretching her. Everything had happened so fast. It was over and done within moments, but it had hurt worse than any pain she had known before. She tucked herself into her sleeping bag and laid on her side, away from her traveling champions. "I'll see you guys when you get back." She heard Miroku's jaw click shut.

"Ah, sure Kagome. We'll be back in a little bit then," answered Sango. Kagome was thankful for Sango's grace of mercy and hoped that they would simply understand InuYasha and her did not wish to discuss their actions with them.

000000000

Walking wasn't one of Kagome's favorite activities right after intercourse. She didn't think it would bother her so much, but it did. Her body was adjusting to the lost of her virginity, and women just shouldn't be made to walk after that. She glared at InuYasha's back and saw his shoulders stiffen. He was being stupid about this. There was no reason why she couldn't be carried like usual. It wasn't like his body was stretched during their mating and after a few hours rest his demon healing had cured the fever's remaining aches. And there were scratch marks on her ass and shoulders from his baka hands that refused to carry her! She didn't mind the marks so much, but really, it added to her already mounting discomfort. And everyone had been too quiet, that coupled with InuYasha's undisguised paranoia of being in too close a proximity to Kagome, had her really grumpy.

"We are stopping," Kagome ordered. InuYasha, who was in the lead, spun around to face the wrath of the miko.

"Like hell we are!"

"We are either stopping or you are carrying me, but I'm not taking another step."

"Yes you will."

"Make me," spitefully challenged Kagome. She plopped down on the forest floor and glared menacingly at InuYasha. His golden eyes narrowed and he growled. Kagome crossed her arms beneath her breasts and waited. Their friends gave nervous smiles and took two steps back from the dueling couple.

"Fine! Baka! Weak human!" He turned his back to her and she thought they were going to camp, but after a brief moment, he sat on his hunches and wiggled his fingers.

"Finally!" Kagome hopped onto his back with much practiced ease and sighed blissfully when he rose. She adored the way his hair smelled and was comforted by his physical warmth. Like usual she laid her head against his shoulder blades. She heard their group give a collected sigh of relief, and as if the natural order of the world had been restored, Miruko grabbed Sango's ass and was pummeled by her weapon. Kagome shut her eyes in contentment and listened to the sound of InuYasha's breathing.

00000000000000

InuYasha unceremoniously dumped Kagome next to the well. She humphed at him having been woken up out of a very pleasant sleep. She stared up his towering figure and noticed this his eyes were creased with worry. He wasn't looking at her but at the sky above them.

"When are you going to be back?" InuYasha asked.

"You mean you are actually going to let me decide how long I want to stay?"

"Keh."

"Without stealing me away?"

"Keh."

"Dragging me back in the middle of the night?"

"Just tell me how long!"

"Umm…." Kagome tapped at her chin thoughtfully as she considered all the things she would like to do at home._ Number one: bathe, Number two: homework, Number three: visit with friends and family, Number four… number four… Buy a pregnancy test. _She frowned. _Sex wasn't as wonderfully fairy tale as it was made out to be either. It was awkward and uncomfortable… was it even worth risking pregnancy?_ _Well InuYasha's life was… but… I couldn't be pregnant. I'll just get one done to be certain, so I don't worry. Besides who really gets pregnant the first time anyway? And it really wouldn't be fair if I was pregnant if I didn't even orgasm during the sex and—_

"KAGOME!"

"I'm thinking!" yelled Kagome to the frustrated Hanyou. Her brows furrowed together. _Telling mom about this is out. Its going to be like those times when I was kidnapped. Little things she doesn't need to know. I don't want to worry her. And it was a life or death situation so it's really the same situation after all… _"Two weeks?" _He'll never agree to it, but just maybe I can get a week. A week of hot bubble baths._

"Fine."

"What!" She stood, and placed her hand against InuYasha's forehead. "I thought your fever had broke."

"It did! Stop that!" He batted her hand away from him.

"I can really go for two weeks?" She couldn't help looking at him like he had clearly gone insane.

"I said it was ok, ok? So just go before I change my mind." InuYasha grumbled. A smile grew slowly until it reached her russet orbs. _I can get caught up on all my school work. Grumps can't tell anyone I have some weird diseases- for a whole two weeks! No one will be rude to me, or act arrogant or need to be sat every single day—for two weeks!_

"Okay," replied Kagome cheerfully and she ruffled his hair kindly, "I'll bring back lots of ramen!" She swung her legs over the edge of the well and prepared to launch herself into the future. She hesitated when she saw her feet dangling above the dark abyss. In that moment, the reality of the situation hit her. If she went back now, she would have to really face the fact she had sex—alone. It would be painfully clear that it had happened without the group around pretending that nothing had happened. She swallowed. She would have two weeks to agonize over InuYasha's reaction to her return. Would he refuse to be near her like before? Would he start to regret his decision of mating with a human, or worse not mating with Kikyou? She turned her frighten eyes back to InuYasha.

His back was to her, his puppy ears drooped, and his stance slouched. Kagome thought back to her first thoughts about InuYasha's worried eyes, and wondered if he was scared of facing their reality alone too. He was listening for her decent into the well. He was giving her what he thought she needed after being with him—space and time, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted everything to be ok between them, And for the first time she was afraid their actions might damage their friendship.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called him; she watched one ear swivel in her direction.

"What?"

"Come with me," she beckoned. He turned to face her with the most adorable confused expression, yet his honey hues were hopeful.

"Huh?" he responded. She smiled warmly.

"I'll need someone to keep me out of trouble."

His cocky grin graced his lips and he replied, "Damn straight you will." She took his hand and they jumped into the future together.

0000000000

Kagome felt like a criminal entering her own home. She was fearful that her mother would have mom-dar that would alert her to the lost of her daughter's virginity. She opened the back door and poked her head into the kitchen. She held InuYasha's callused hand to ensure he would follow at her pace and be quiet.

"If you don't want to see her, why are we not going in through your window?"

"Its more incriminating."

"Huh?"

"I don't want her to, you know, know," whispered Kagome. InuYasha had the good graces to blush and turn away; she felt his hand go slack in her own.

"We always go in through your window," he mumbled.

"Not when I first get home."

"But that's because you _want_ to talk to your mom, if you don't want to, why don't we just use the window?" murmured the hanyou.

As if on queue the lights in the kitchen flicked on. Kagome panicked and felt the color leave her face and she dropped InuYasha's hand. For a moment, she stared dumbfounded at her mother wondering what to do next, and then she plastered on an absurdly large smile and waved.

"Hi Momma."

"Everything ok?" inquired Ms.Higurashi. She took in Kagome's pale face and InuYasha's nervous ear twitches.

"Fine, fine. Just didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, I'm never asleep by 9:30, Kagome, you know that."

"I was hoping," Kagome mumbled but only InuYasha's sensitive ears heard her response. "I missed you." Kagome ran to her mother and gave her a rib-bruising hug then quickly stated she would be going to bed. She grabbed InuYasha's arm and dragged him up the stairs at a frantic pace. She slammed her door shut and turned the lock. She leaned against her door. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was hyperventilating.

"Is that you, Sis?" called Souta.

"No, go away!" Kagome answered.

"Is InuYasha with you? Hey, why is the door locked?" Kagome's features lit up like a crimson Christmas bulb.

"Its not locked, its ah, stuck. Hang on." She flipped the lock and opened the door to face her sleepy eyed brother.

"Why is your face so red?" Souta asked.

"Because I'm tired," said Kagome.

"You're face doesn't turn red when you are tired," replied Souta.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does."

"MOM! Kagome is lying to me, she says—" InuYasha's hand clamped over her younger brother's mouth and dragged him into the bedroom. Kagome slammed the door shut. She motioned InuYasha to release her younger brother so she could integrate him.

"What do you want, Souta?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to know if InuYasha wanted to play video games." He turned his eyes upwards to the half demon that was towering over him, but soon his innocent gaze turned malicious. "But now I know something is up. What is it?"

"Nothing!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled together.

"And you better keep your mouth shut about it," Kagome added, "or I will smother you under a pillow!" she threatened. Souta let out a deafening scream and ran to his bedroom.

"Kagome is trying to kill me!" He shouted loud enough for their mother to hear.

"He won't stay out of my room!" Kagome countered and they both slammed their bedroom doors shut. She groaned and looked to InuYasha, wondering if they had both been acting weird enough to get her in trouble. He wrung his hands and then tucked them behind his back.

"Would your mom be mad… if… if she knew… you and I… and…?"

"I'm not going to tell her." _This is so embarrassing! _

"Is it… are you… does it…."

"What?"

"Is… you know… umm… marriage…"

"WHAT?"

"No, that's not what I meant," He shook his open palms at her trying to convey he wasn't asking for her engagement. "I just… I mean… You know… you are suppose to wait if you are human, right?"

"Yeah….kinda."

"So… is this… I mean… your mother… would she be mad… because of that?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome flopped on the floor and leaned against her door. Home was supposed to be relaxing not more stressful than feudal Japan.

"So, does that mean… that… you know… you aren't… umm… going to be… ah… as wanted?"

"…Mamma wouldn't kick me out."

"No I mean… you know… for marriage?"

"Oh! Oh, umm… its not as much of an issue anymore. Lots of people do that before marriage—not that I have, er had. It's… just don't worry about it." Her head was literally pounding. "I'm going to take a shower."

000000

Kagome towel dried her hair and then spread soapy water across the mirror to get rid of the steam. She surveyed the damage. The left side of her neck had a trail of purple hickeys. _InuYasha must not have noticed those, my hair has been hiding them all day. _She fussed with her ebony locks until they covered the bruises even though her hair was wet and had less volume. Her shoulder blades had razor thin lines streaking them from when InuYasha had snuck his hands under the back of her shirt to pull her closer, but her bum was the worst off. He had grabbed her there right before he had climaxed. Those cuts were deep and crosshatched, but overall it wasn't so bad. She had suffered far worse injury in battle. She estimated the hickeys would be gone in a week's time, and at worse the cuts would be gone in two. Considering she could hide pretty much everything, it wasn't really embarrassing. She was just going to have to be careful about revealing the hickeys to her family.

Kagome pulled on her PJs and then returned to her bedroom. InuYasha sat in the darkness leading against the bed with his sword tucked safely in his arms. She tiptoed quietly past him but his yellow hues opened anyway.

"Oi, wench." InuYasha said to get her attention, "I'm going to use your shower."

"Huh?"

"You know, the water thingy."

"Yeah I know, its just… when do you ever—"

"I bathe," InuYasha stated defensively.

"Yeah I know, just not as often as I do."

"Are you trying to call me—"

"I'm _not_ trying to say _anything_, InuYasha. You can use the 'water thingy' if you want to!"

"Fine." He approached the doorway but hesitated.

"It was…" He hung his head as he tried to search for the words to explain himself, "I have a sensitive nose… I can smell it on me."

"Oh." Kagome lowered her lashes wondering if things would ever return to a normal level again. "Do you need Souta to show you how?"

"I remember." When he exited, the room filled with the hallway light, his body had been blocking.

She sat on her bed unable to relax into slumber. She was worried that InuYasha didn't remember how to work the shower and was too proud to ask Souta. The string of cursing that followed only confirmed her suspicions. She crept down the hallway and pressed her ear to the door; from what she could tell, InuYasha was boiling and freezing himself as he tried to adjust the temperature. He yelped and she heard the distinctive sound of his body hitting the tub.

Kagome considered sending her brother in to help, but considering the death threat she had last given Souta, she didn't feel changing tactics and being nice. Besides, InuYasha sounded ok, he was cursing up a storm. She went back to the bed to wait. It wasn't long before she heard him padding down the hallway. She knew the bathroom would be drenched in water he had shaken off of himself instead of using a towel. He settled himself next to her bed, in a seated position holding his sword again. His ears swiveled in her direction. _I better not be pregnant. _She pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Oi, Kagome, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"The blood is normal right? Miroku said something about that…"

"Blood?" she questioned and pushed the covers off and sat up in alarm. "You're bleeding?"

"No, baka, but you are."

"Oh," _Why can't this day just end? _"All women bleed their first time." She adjusted her blankets and snuggled deeper into them.

"For how long?"

"For the first time they do it." She rolled away from him and secured a pillow over her head.

"When will you stop bleeding?"

"Women only bleed the first time!" She tossed the small cushion at his head. "Stop asking me all these questions." She covered her eyes with her arm.

"Baka!" countered InuYasha. She felt the pillow hit her backside, but she ignored it. "I know the first time, but when does it stop?"

"It stops when you stop having sex." She snatched up the pillow and used it to cover her face again pressing it securely down.

"The first time?"

"YES!" she screamed into the pillow but it mostly came out as a muffled yelp.

"So… you are not bleeding now from… what we did…?"

"No."

He pounced on her. His legs landed on either side of her hips, her pillow was ripped away, and she found her self nose to nose with InuYasha. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness, and her heart pounded madly.

"Why is there blood in the bathroom then?"

"What?" Her fuzzy mind didn't comprehend his words. InuYasha's lips were far too close and her newly awakened body was responding to the familiar intimacy.

"Why are you bleeding?" he asked sternly. She forced her eyes to focus on his concerned gaze.

"I'm not bleeding, you baka. I _told_ you it only happens the first time and then it _stops_." He twitched his nose and peered down at her quizily.

"I smell it. Its not much…. But I smell it." He lowered his nose to her neck and his little puffs of air, sent goosebumps down her skin. Her womanhood knotted with anticipation and her arms encased his shoulders firmly. She wanted to push him away, or at least make know she desired distance, but her body wasn't listening to her.

"What… are… you… doing?" Her eyes fluttered closed and she was suddenly aware of his muscular legs that straddled her. His warm breath tickled her skin as he moved farther down her neck to her shoulders, pulling her nightshirt to the side, to allow for more visibility. After two more sniffs, he drew away. She was trembling, her own body betraying her rather sane mind. He flicked on her nightstand light.

"You're bleeding, baka," he said affectionately, "You're shoulders …" His eyes dilated twice their normal size as he took in her increased breath and shaking arms. He reached out with his knuckles and hesitatively touched her cheek and her brown eyes fluttered closed again. "Ka…go...me." Her broken name held undisguised longing, and then she felt his manhood pulse against her leg.

She had to stop this, it couldn't happen here in her bed, this was madness, her mother was in this house, her grandfather, her brother! She took a hold of his wrist roughly, squeezing him as if it could bring some sense into them both, but he only uncurled his fingers and tangled them into her locks so his palm was against her heated cheeks. His hand was sweaty and her resolve soften as she recognized his uncertainly as matching her own. She felt the tip of his nose touch hers, her lips parted just slightly and she could hear his small pants. He nuzzled her, and hesitated, her heart thumped so hard her ears rang. His nose slid down the side of hers until the tip touched her face and she could feel his breath against her lips.

"Inu…" Kagome called to him, hoping he would cease his sweet torture and touch her mouth. His callused thumb glided along her cheekbone. She felt him angle for a kiss and knew his lips came closer still, but did not touch. A teardrop slid down her cheek and wet his hand. He pulled back quickly but Kagome embraced his shoulders and pulled herself snuggly under his chin. She remembered to breathe; she let air out quickly and then held it in again. InuYasha's heart beat loudly against her ear and she could even feel the race of it in his neck.

"Don't cry." He held her protectively against his frame. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not," but even as she spoke another teardrop fell onto his red pants. "I'm just… happy. That's all." He pushed back her hair so he could wrap his fingers around the back of her neck and have his thumb trail down her features. He parted to evaluate her words by her eyes.

"You promise?" She nodded. His arm held her waist snuggly pressed against his body, as if to reassure both of them. Inuyasha cupped her jawbone with his thumb and guided her chin back just enough for his lips to hover above her own. He nuzzled her nose, and she felt the heat of his breath tickle her parted mouth and then his chapped lips softly brushed hers. She breathed in sharply and an anguished happiness shot through her middle. He separated from her but she weaved her fingertips into his mane and held him steady, his mouth floating above her waiting lips. She opened her lashes part way to see his dilated eyes and nervous ear twitch. She pulled more forcibly on his locks not wanting to voice what her body desired.

She moved her hand away from his beating heart and up to his anxious ears. She gently touched the fuzzy base and felt him rumble softly in reply. Kagome took it between her thumb and forefinger and stroked the hairs, sliding her way to the tip. He held his silver appendage still, while the other swiveled. His voice choked under the new affection.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear. His honey eyes glowed, but as she continued her menstruations, his lids shut as he focused on her caress. As he relaxed, he lowered his lips until they were touching hers. For a moment that was all she needed, the rough feel of his lips pressed tightly against her own, but then she wanted more. She gently opened her mouth and kissed him. Their intimacy was slow and awkward but wonderfully new; that sent electric shivers down her spine. His callused thumb brushed her chin and then he pulled back despite the hold she had on his tresses.

"Kagome…" His honey hues were clouded, but the quickly focused. "I can smell blood." Her fingertips caressed his ear, his eyes shut half way and he tilted his head towards her; his tone was hazy and pleading. "Please…" She tried to find her voice to reassure him but it was lost to her. She kissed his chin and tugged on his hair asking for the warmth of his mouth against her own. A sound of giving in rumbled through his chest, it was low and wanting, his lips touched her lips, then her neck's heated skin, and she shuddered in pleasure. She felt the nip of his fangs and then he was lowering her down to her pillow, but never allowing his body to part from hers. His wet tongue darted out to taste her skin and her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt roughly. His breath brushing against her, tensed her muscles, and she tried to pull him closer still.

"I did it, didn't I?" InuYasha asked solemnly. Her teeth touched his collarbone before he pulled back just far enough to look at her. His body pinned her down and trapped her to endure his endless questions. "Was it me?" Kagome breathed in deeply trying to calm herself, as she felt the sweat from their touches fall from her brow to her bed.

"The blood?" she finally had enough sense to respond, he nodded. "It's not bad." His ears drooped, his face grew to a red hue, and he could no longer maintain eye contact. "Last night when I was holding you… my claws… I must have pulled at you, the way you are pulling at me, but… I have claws… stupid fucking…." He fisted his hand.

"I like your claws," She opened his palm and held it against hers to measure the size difference and then threaded her fingers with his. "They have protected me."

"But…"

"And the scratches are like memories," she dared to kiss his lips, her burning desire was not easily laid aside after he ignited it, "that you touched me and…that I was your first. That I… was…" His nose nuzzled hers and he dipped his head to give her a feather light kiss.

"The bruises? Are they from me too?"

"The hickeys?"

"What?" he asked befuddled. She smiled warmly at him and ran her fingers through his silver locks.

"In my time, that's how you know when someone has a boyfriend." His eyes locked with hers, and he kissed her brow. He reached over and turned the light off, and then embraced her fully. His manhood throbbed against her leg under the restraint of their clothing. "I love you." It just slipped out, she couldn't take it back, and she couldn't stop it. It just fell out of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to bury herself in his chest.

"Kagome," he whispered to her and stroked her long hair. She couldn't help it, the tears started to fall but she held them back as much as she could. She knew her voice would be broken and soft, but she choose to say what had been on her mind all day anyway.

"I just didn't want you to die yesterday. I just… I would have done anything… just… don't die on me, ok?" He rested his chin on the top her head and pulled her closer.

"I won't."

"Don't let this destroy our friendship either." She felt him nod and she fisted her hand in the back of his shirt, before falling into a slumber to the sound of his heartbeat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

Now that was 13 pages so no complaining to me about length.

There will be more lemons, better lemons, but you will be teased before they arrive.

This is also an angst fic, so don't forget that. I must be angsty!

I completely redesigned where this story was going in the past two months, so instead of it ending in this chapter, well there is much more to come. I will give some hints, I will be including Kouga and Kikyou, probably not in the next chapter but soon.

Here's my new rant: In the anime there are several times when Kagome wears feudal Japan clothes and she always complains that it just doesn't feel right. Normally its because her school uniform got destroyed. So, she always hops right back into her normal clothes as soon as possible. Now several characters have mentioned that Kagome dresses weird but its not really a big deal. And when InuYasha comes to her time, he still wears his normal clothes when he is out and about town- he just wears a little hat over those adorable ears. I feel like the author has basically said that they both wear what makes them, them, and that thats ok. Its part of kagome accepting InuYasha and part of him accepting that she's not kikyou but Ka-go-me. But in many fanfictions they will devote entire chapters to InuYasha HAVING to wear modern clothes, or else he will look "strange" First off, as anyone ever seen a goth? Or how about someone in a corset just because? Or a tail? Yes, I do wear a tail to the movie theaters sometimes. Because its fun. These are not really "normal" things, but nothing happens to people who dress different. Sometimes I get a funny look for wearing a tail, sometimes not, most of the time the only people who even give it a second glance are little kids, and they always say the funnest and most adorable things about my attire. And just to clarify, I'm not a goth, unless I'm going to a goth night at a dance club, but fuzzy tails are just fun sometimes. Anyway, my basic point is InuYasha really doesn't need modern clothes. Maybe a hat, maybe shoes (only because some stores require that you wear them), but everything else is SILLY. Plus, I don't want to read pages upon pages of some stupid muscle shirt InuYasha has on or for that matter how Kagome put on her makeup. Thats my rant for today, hope you enjoyed it:D


End file.
